Get Out Alive
by Kaara1
Summary: Elle n'aurait jamais cru, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, que ce week-end de fête se transformerait en un tel cauchemar.
Bonjour tout le monde ! Je reviens avec un nouveau fandom (encore oui). J'ai découvert Until Dawn il y a quelques temps grâce à un Let's Play, et je suis tombée amoureuse de ce jeu. Qu'est-ce que je suis triste de ne pas avoir de ps4 T-T
Bref, du coup, j'ai écrit ceci, et je remercie Asyliss de m'avoir corrigé. C'est certains passages du jeu vu par Sam, que j'ai fait assez dure et désabusée, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop OOC (si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire hein).  
Sur ce, bonne lecture o/

* * *

Sam regarda par la fenêtre du bus qui l'amenait à Blackwood Pines et admira le paysage. Cette montagne était vraiment magnifique, et elle était ravie d'y être de retour, malgré les circonstances. Elle baissa les yeux sur son écran de téléphone et sourit. Josh avait l'air d'aller bien et avait le sourire aux lèvres, malgré les cernes sous ses yeux. L'année passée avait été dure pour tout le monde, la perte de Beth et Hannah avait été dure à encaisser, mais elle savait que leur peine ne pouvait être comparée à celle de Josh. Perdre ses deux sœurs l'avait chamboulé, et elle savait qu'il avait eu besoin d'aller voir un psychologue et de prendre des médicaments. Elle avait essayé d'être là pour lui, mais il les avait tous repoussés, et elle avait fini par laisser tomber, se disant qu'il avait peut-être besoin de temps pour s'ouvrir.

Le bus s'arrêta, et elle réalisa qu'elle était arrivée. Elle n'avait plus qu'à marcher un peu pour rejoindre le téléphérique. Sam sortit de l'habitacle et inspira profondément, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle allait revoir tous ses amis et passer un excellent week-end à faire la fête avec eux. Elle avait hâte d'y être.

Puis la soirée commença, et l'enfer se déchaîna.

#

Elle grommela en partant à la recherche de ses vêtements. Franchement, quel âge avaient les autres pour lui jouer une blague aussi stupide ? _Tu veux dire, comme celle que vous avez joué à Hannah il y a un an,_ murmura une voix dans sa tête, et elle l'ignora. Elle se sentait toujours aussi coupable pour ne pas avoir défendu sa meilleure amie, pour avoir laissé Mike, Jess et Emily faire un coup pareil sans rien dire. Elle était la pire amie au monde.

Elle vit que la porte conduisant au home cinéma était ouverte et elle roula des yeux. Vraiment, ils s'étaient cachés dans le sous-sol ? Elle allait geler à se balader là-bas en serviette ! Avec un soupir agacé, elle entra dans la salle, et le projecteur se déclencha de lui-même.

« Salut, Samantha. Tu me cherchais ? »

#

L'horreur débuta pour Sam.

Elle attrapa la batte de baseball et frappa l'homme masqué aussi fort que possible, projetant sa peur et sa colère dans son coup. Ce salopard avait tué Josh, il avait tué son meilleur ami !

Elle en profita pour détaler comme un lapin et tenta de trouver un endroit où se cacher. Ses pieds étaient en sang à force de piétiner les saletés et débris qui traînaient dans le sous-sol, elle était frigorifiée et à bout de souffle, mais la terreur lui donnait des ailes. _Cours, Samantha, ou le grand méchant loup va t'attraper. Mais si ça peut te réconforter, tu es bien plus sexy que le petit chaperon rouge dans cette tenue !_ dit une voix dans sa tête, et elle ressemblait énormément à celle de Josh et elle ne pouvait pas croire à ce qu'elle avait vu, c'était un cauchemar, mais l'homme au masque de clown était derrière elle et elle ne pouvait pas y penser, pas maintenant, elle devait courir et s'enfuir et survivre...  
Après quelques minutes, elle parvint à trouver une cachette dans une bouche d'aération et se força à rester immobile. Elle entendit le tueur se rapprocher et l'appeler, et elle retint son souffle. Il resta sur place quelques instants puis, avec un juron, s'éloigna.

Sam resta en alerte un petit moment, puis réalisant que le danger était vraiment passé, elle commença à se sentir craquer. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux puis coulèrent sur ses joues, et elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots. Joshua, Josh, son meilleur ami, l'homme qui avait toujours été là pour elle et réciproquement, celui avec qui elle aimait tant rire et flirter, Josh était mort. Elle revoyait les images passer en boucle devant ses yeux, Josh attaché à un poteau et la scie qui se rapprochait lentement de son ventre, ses supplications, puis le bruit affreux de la chair tranchée petit à petit jusqu'à ce que le corps soit découpé en deux et que les boyaux pendent. Elle sentit la nausée venir, mais s'obligea à se calmer. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve les autres et sorte de ce merdier.

#

Elle se sentit soulagée quand Mike la retrouva. Enfin, elle n'était plus seule, quelqu'un allait pouvoir l'aider ! Puis elle remarqua l'état dans lequel il se trouvait et s'en inquiéta. Bordel, qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ?! Il avait l'air de ces gens qui tentaient de survivre en pleine nature, à la télé. Elle baissa le regard pour l'examiner et s'assurer qu'il était en un seul morceau, et eut un hoquet horrifié. Ses doigts ! Il grimaça et haussa les épaules, balayant le sujet en marmonnant qu'il fait eu une mauvaise rencontre avec un piège à ours.

« Jess est morte, Sam. »

Elle le fixa, ébahie. Elle ne parvenait pas à le croire, mais son regard triste était sans équivoque, et elle baissa les yeux, la poitrine douloureuse. Elle et Jessica n'étaient pas particulièrement proches, mais elles étaient tout de même amies, et sa perte faisait mal. Elle posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Mike en songeant à quel point cela devait être dur pour lui.

#

Lorsque le psychopathe enleva son masque, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Josh. Elle avait trouvé le modulateur de voix qu'il avait utilisé pour s'enregistrer et le plan pour la fausse machine de mort, après tout. Et même si elle avait espéré jusqu'au dernier moment que non, ce n'était pas possible, pas Josh, il n'aurait jamais pu leur faire ça, pas à eux, ses amis, mais dès que son visage avait été dévoilé, tous ses espoirs s'étaient envolé, et la colère et la trahison s'étaient installés. Comment osait-il ?! Il trouvait ça drôle, de les terroriser comme ça ?! Ils étaient tous venus à Blackwood Pines, dans cette stupide montagne perdue au fin fond du Canada, pour le soutenir pendant ce week-end de deuil, et c'est comme ça qu'il les remerciait ?!

Puis Josh avait commencé à s'expliquer, et Sam avait réalisé deux choses. Tout d'abord, que quelque part au fond d'elle, elle comprenait sa motivation même si elle n'approuvait pas, car ils étaient, tous autant qu'ils étaient, responsables de la mort de Beth et Hannah, les autres pour avoir préparé cette blague et elle pour ne pas les avoir arrêté, et elle sentit la honte et la haine de soi qui ne l'avaient pas quitté depuis ce soir fatidique revenir au galop. _Tu aurais dû chercher Hannah un peu mieux, prendre le mot de Mike et le jeter avant qu'elle ne le voie, courir après Hannah et Beth, faire quelque chose, au lieu de rester au chaud pendant que tes meilleures amies mourraient_ , susurra une voix venimeuse dans sa tête, et elle baissa la tête. Tout ce qui était arrivé il y a un an était de leur faute.

Elle avait aussi compris que Josh avait arrêté de prendre ses médicaments. Elle avait lu le dossier psychiatrique et les messages de son ami (pouvait-elle toujours l'appeler ami, après tout ça ?), l'horreur la prenant au fur et à mesure. Son meilleur ami avait été dans un hôpital psychiatrique, et elle ne l'avait jamais su, elle ne l'avait jamais réalisé ! Quel genre de personne ne se rendait pas compte d'une chose pareille ? Mais maintenant qu'elle le voyait parler, se répéter de façon frénétique, et regarder tout le monde avec des yeux fou et un sourire maniaque, les faits lui sautaient au visage, et l'inquiétude se mêla au sentiment de trahison.

Mike ne fut pas aussi clément.

« Jess est morte, putain ! »

Josh eut l'air ébahi et sembla perdre pied pendant quelques secondes.

« Quoi ? »

Sam ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que sa surprise était vraie, mais elle ne pouvait en être sûre. Mike non plus, visiblement, et il assomma leur tortionnaire d'un coup de crosse de fusil. Quelques jours auparavant, elle aurait dit qu'évidemment, l'étonnement sur le visage de Josh était réel et sincère, mais avec toute cette folie, elle n'était plus sûre de rien, et entre la mort de Jess et la blague de Josh, elle se sentit craquer et voulut rire, pleurer, n'importe quoi, mais ensuite, elle aperçut le visage désespéré d'Ash, et à la place, elle inspira profondément et enfouit ses sentiments au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle devait garder la tête sur les épaules pour ses amis.

#

Une ou deux heures plus tard, Emily déboula dans le salon, hystérique, clamant qu'un monstre l'avait attaqué, et Sam ne parvint pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. Ils avaient arrêté Josh, Mike le surveillait, tout allait bien, qu'est-ce qu'Emily racontait ? Confuse, elle la fit s'asseoir et tenta de la calmer, mais les propos de la brune restaient toujours aussi embrouillés, à moitié sanglotés, et où était Matt ?

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse éclaircir tout ça, quelqu'un tapa à la porte. Elle sentit Ash et Emily se tendre à ses côtés, et elle échangea un regard avec Mike. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécié, il était trop immature et arrogant pour elle, mais il était le seul à part elle à garder son sang-froid et à essayer de sauver les autres, si bien qu'ils s'étaient implicitement eux-mêmes désignés chefs et protecteurs du groupe et prenaient les décisions ensemble. D'un mouvement de tête, il fut décidé que lui et Chris iraient ouvrir pendant qu'elle resterait en arrière avec les autres filles, au cas où.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, un homme armé d'un lance-flammes entrait dans la pièce en grommelant, et après qu'elle ait réussi à calmer tout le monde, il commença à leur raconter l'histoire de Blackwood Pines. Son sang se glaça au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, et elle se mit à prier pour que tout ça ne soit que des mensonges, les bobards d'un homme dérangé, mais Emily hochait la tête en accord avec lui, et elle pouvait voir la réalisation s'imprimer sur le visage de Mike, et elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire hystérique. Des Wendigos. Et dire qu'ils avaient cru que Josh était le plus grand danger !

Son cœur se stoppa le temps de quelques battements. _Josh !_

Elle ne fut pas la seule à penser à lui, et bientôt, Mike, Chris et l'étranger se disputaient pour aller sauver leur ami. Il fut décidé que Chris et l'étranger iraient voir s'il était toujours là-bas ( _Dieu, faites que oui, faites que Josh soit toujours en vie_ ) pendant que les autres iraient attendre au sous-sol. Elle croisa les doigts et regarda Ash et Chris s'embrasser d'un air détaché. En temps normal, elle aurait lâché un « Aww » et se serait extasiée devant leur premier baiser, mais aujourd'hui, elle se sentait vide, incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit de positif.

#

Son cœur se brisa quand elle vit revenir Chris sain et sauf, mais seul. _Il n'était plus là_ , expliqua-t-il d'une voix défaite, _et l'étranger est mort en me protégeant_. Sam hocha la tête, et passa à autre chose. Ils devaient survivre avant de penser à pleurer.

#

Ash commença à crier, Chris à paniquer, et Mike à ployer sous le poids de la peur et de ses responsabilités, et elle les regarda, horrifiée, se tourner les uns contre les autres sous l'effet de la psychose, pendant qu'Emily s'écrasait contre le mur, terrorisée, espérant probablement disparaître loin de ceux qui se disaient ses amis et voulaient pourtant la tuer. Elle comprenait, putain, elle aussi sentait la peur lui tordre le ventre à l'idée que la brune puisse se transformer en une de ses choses, mais il fallait qu'ils se calment et réfléchissent !

A son plus grand soulagement (même si une part au fond d'elle aurait aimé qu'il presse cette détente et les sauve, et elle en eut honte), Mike ne fut pas capable d'abattre son ex petite-amie. Chris resta dans un coin, sa jambe visiblement douloureuse, et Ash alla lire le livre de l'étranger sur les Wendigos pour se calmer. Elle-même tenta de sourire à Mike, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, mais le regard qu'il lui jeta en voyant sa parodie de sourire était sans équivoque.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ash découvrit que les morsures de Wendigo étaient sans effet, et le soulagement de chacun fut palpable. Jusqu'à ce que la culpabilité gagne Mike et Ash, et Emily commença à s'énerver et hurler sur Ash qui semblait vouloir disparaître dans le sol, et Sam essaya faiblement de la défendre, mais quand Emily gifla l'autre fille, elle décida de laisser tomber. Il valait mieux garder son énergie pour des choses plus importantes.

#

Elle serra les dents en s'aventurant un peu plus profondément dans les mines. _Idiote, idiote, idiote, tu es censée les protéger, pas les emmener dans le nid des Wendigos_ , s'énerva la voix de Mike dans sa tête. _C'est toi l'idiot qui est parti à la recherche de Josh sans renfort ni mesure du danger_ , répliqua-t-elle furieusement, et elle se demanda si elle ne devenait pas folle, elle aussi.

#

Elle se pencha en avant et ramassa l'objet qu'elle avait vu briller au loin. La montre de Beth. Son sang se glaça quand elle comprit. Elle se tenait sur ce qui avait auparavant été la tombe de Beth. Elle recula de quelques pas, horrifiée. Beth avait été ici, et, et, quelqu'un l'avait déterrée après ! Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il faire quelque chose de si affreux ? Elle vit le même sentiment se refléter sur le visage de Mike, et ils restèrent quelques secondes à fixer la tombe de leur amie. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir ses larmes. _Je suis tellement désolée Beth, je n'aurai jamais dû les laisser faire, pardonne-moi._

Elle ravala ses larmes et mit la montre dans sa poche. Elle la donnerait aux Washington. _Eh bien, eh bien, tu es optimiste, dis donc ! Est-ce que tu t'identifierai à la jolie fille cliché qui survit toujours à la fin dans les films d'horreur, Sammy ?_ taquina la voix de Josh, et elle l'ignora. C'était juste une façon pour elle de faire face à ce cauchemar, elle le savait, c'était normal, elle n'était pas en train de devenir folle, elle allait bien !

Sa descente dans l'eau glacée du lac dissipa sa panique grandissante par rapport à son état mental, et elle se sentit claquer des dents instantanément. Elle était gelée, et plus elle avançait, plus le lac s'approfondissait. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle, et aperçut quelque chose sur la berge à gauche. Ignorant Mike qui partait à droite, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit qui avait retenu son attention et se hissa sur le ponton. Elle frissonna quand l'air froid frappa ses vêtements trempés, mais prit son courage à deux mains et avança un peu pour voir un journal. Intriguée, elle le ramassa et commença à le feuilleter, notant du coin de l'oeil que Mike l'avait rejoint.

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, elle se sentit pâlir, et vers la fin, elle dût lâcher le carnet, prise de nausées. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. _Putain, non, pas ça, dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar, tout mais pas ça, pas Hannah, non non non non._ Elle entendit Mike faire un bruit confus à côté d'elle, et elle prit quelques profondes inspirations pour se calmer. Les nausées refluèrent, mais elle ne parvint à garder le désespoir hors de sa voix pendant qu'elle expliquait tout à son ami.

Elle regarda Mike péter les plombs et lui en voulut. C'était de sa faute après tout ! C'était lui qui avait été le principal acteur de cette farce, alors qu'il savait qu'Hannah était amoureuse de lui, lui qui avait ri et l'avait regardé s'enfoncer dans la tempête de neige sans réellement s'en préoccuper, et il était là, à s'horrifier de ce qui c'était passé, alors qu'elle, qui venait d'apprendre que sa meilleure amie avait eu recours au cannibalisme, avait mangé le cadavre de sa petite sœur pour survivre à ces longues semaines seule dans ces mines et s'était transformée en Wendigo, Sam devait rester forte et enfouir tous ses sentiments pour les sauver de ce merdier !

Elle se mordit la lèvre juste après cette pensée, coupable. Michael ne pouvait pas deviner que cette blague, bien que cruelle, provoquerait la mort de leurs amies, et elle savait qu'il s'en était voulu. Et puis, elle était tout aussi responsable que lui pour ne pas les avoir stoppé plus tôt. C'était injuste de sa part qu'elle le blâme pour ça. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne le contrôle de ses émotions, et qu'ils trouvent Josh.

#

Finalement, ils trouvèrent Josh, conscient et en un seul morceau, et le soulagement la submergea en voyant sa silhouette derrière la barrière en bois. _Il est vivant, il est vivant,_ chantonna une part d'elle. _On ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement_ , répondit la voix de son meilleur ami. Cela ne dura pas toutefois elle l'entendit murmurer tout seul, tourner sur lui-même, donner des coups en l'air, et son cœur se serra. Il était en plein délire. Dire qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué son état mental avant, comment avait-elle pu louper une chose pareille ?

Elle regarda son meilleur ami tristement, et décida d'aborder le sujet d'Hannah. Il fallait qu'il comprenne ce qui lui était arrivé, qu'il sache la vérité. _Mais en vrai, tu veux surtout que je sache à quel point vous avez merdés, que vous avez condamné ma petite sœur à un destin pire que la mort, pas vrai ? Quelle vilaine petite masochiste._

 _#_

Elle était repartie seule de son côté malgré le mauvais pressentiment qui lui nouait les entrailles. Quelqu'un devait retrouver les autres et s'assurer qu'ils étaient rentrés sains et saufs, et leur expliquer la situation. Josh n'était clairement pas en état de grimper cette paroi, Mike non plus avec ses deux doigts en moins, donc cette responsabilité lui était revenue.

Elle sentit le souffle lui manquer tandis qu'elle tapait à la porte en suppliant ses amis de lui ouvrir. Cette putain de chose la poursuivait, et elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle ne voulait pas finir comme Jess ou l'étranger, et elle redoubla ses efforts contre la vitre, paniquée. Bordel, pourquoi personne ne venait l'aider ?! Ils étaient supposés être dans la maison !

« Sam. »

Elle se tourna vivement et ne put retenir un soupir soulagé. C'était juste Mike, pas de Wendigos à l'horizon. Elle tenta un léger sourire et fit une remarque sur son état. _Ça fait deux fois en une nuit que tu lui dis qu'il a une sale gueule, Sammy. Il va finir par le prendre mal, tu sais !_ rit Josh, mais la réponse de Mike lui remit les pieds sur terre. Il fallait qu'ils rentrent se mettre à l'abri, et vite. Elle cassa la fenêtre, et ils entrèrent dans le chalet.

Aussitôt, elle se tourna vers son ami pour avoir des nouvelles de Josh, la poitrine lourde d'anxiété. Elle avait su la réponse dès que Mike était apparu seul derrière elle, mais elle refusait d'y croire.

« Il l'a eu. »

Son cœur se brisa, et elle se demanda cyniquement combien de fois il pouvait encore être détruit avant de devenir une coquille vide. Une part d'elle espéra naïvement que Josh s'en était sorti, qu'Hannah était encore assez humaine pour reconnaître son grand frère, et qu'il allait réapparaître à grandes pompes comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait cru mort. Mais elle savait que c'était impossible. C'était une chose de simuler sa mort aux mains d'un tueur psychopathe humain, c'en était une autre d'échapper à un monstre mangeur de chair humaine, surtout quand on était en plein épisode psychotique.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir ses sanglots. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça, pas encore. Elle devait tenir jusqu'à l'aube, jusqu'à ce que les Wendigos repartent dans les mines et que les secours arrivent. Elle s'entendit murmurer une réponse tremblante à Mike, quelque chose à propos d'une mort atroce, pendant qu'elle essayait de se calmer et de reprendre ses esprits. Survie d'abord, Josh après. _Alors comme ça, je ne suis même pas ta priorité ? Tu me blesses, Sammy !_ s'offusqua son meilleur ami, et elle dut se mordre la joue pour éviter une nouvelle crise de sanglots.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de tenter de se calmer à nouveau, car Ash, Em et Chris déboulèrent dans le salon en hurlant qu'ils étaient derrière eux, et Mike et elle restèrent figés pendant quelques secondes avant de comprendre et de filer. Elle se précipita à la suite du groupe et monta les escaliers aussi rapidement que possible, ses muscles protestant face à sa précipitation, mais elle était trop terrorisée pour y prêter attention. Elle entendait les cris aigus derrière elle, et le bruit que faisaient leurs corps lorsqu'ils sautaient sur les murs à leur poursuite.

Puis elle arriva à l'étage, et son cœur se stoppa quelques secondes tandis qu'elle réalisait l'horreur de leur situation.

« Ne bouge pas. Bouge pas un putain d'orteil. »

 _Dommage, j'avais envie de faire un peu de salsa. Tu me prends pour une idiote ou quoi, Mike ?_ se retint-elle de répliquer. Ça n'aurait pas été sage, pas alors que le regard du Wendigo tranquillement accroché au lustre était posé sur eux. Elle regarda autour d'elle autant que possible, et aperçut Ash, Chris et Em à côté de la porte, aussi immobiles qu'eux. Elle croisa le regard terrorisé d'Ashley et inspira doucement pour reprendre son calme. Il fallait qu'elle les sorte de là.

Elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit d'autres de ces monstres passer à côté d'elle en criant, et ils se jetèrent les uns contre les autres. Ils se battent la nourriture, comprit-elle, et elle retint un frisson. Hors de question qu'ils finissent par être leur repas. L'un d'entre eux fut envoyé contre le mur, et il s'écrasa sur les tuyaux de gaz, les brisant au passage. Elle essaya de ne pas penser au fait que le corps de ces horreurs était suffisamment dur pour briser des tuyaux faits d'acier, et chercha quelque chose dans la maison qui pouvait provoquer des étincelles. Elle vit la lampe, et l'interrupteur à côté de la porte d'entrée. _Parfait._ Il fallait que tout le monde sorte sans se faire attraper, et le dernier à s'enfuir appuyait sur l'interrupteur pour tout faire exploser et tuer ces monstres.

Elle vit que Mike était parvenu au même cheminement de pensées, et lorsqu'il croisa son regard, elle hocha la tête pour signaler qu'elle avait compris et l'aiderait.

Tout ce qui se passa ensuite fut flou. Elle savait que Ash, Em et Chris étaient sortis, qu'ils ne restaient plus que Mike et Sam dans la pièce, et Hannah ( _oh Hannah je suis tellement désolée mais je le dois, je ne veux pas mourir_ ) qui avait tué tous les autres Wendigos, arrachant leurs membres comme s'ils étaient fait de pâte à modelé (et c'était horrible de voir qu'ils ne saignaient pas, la tête était arrachée du tronc mais les corps étaient vides de sang). Elle se souvint que Mike avait été la source de l'attention du monstre, et qu'elle avait héroïquement (stupidement) fait du bruit pour l'attirer vers elle, et elle revoyait le visage d'Hannah, à quelques centimètres du sien, ses yeux laiteux qui la fixait sans la voir, et son souffle sur sa joue, l'odeur de sang et de chair pourrie qui s'en émanait, et son cri aigu et horrible, et son propre cœur battant qui résonnait dans ses oreilles alors qu'elle s'exhortait à rester calme, à ne pas faire de bruit, à rester immobile. _Ne bouge pas un putain d'orteil,_ répéta la voix de Mike, et elle tenta tant bien que mal de suivre ce conseil.

Puis elle avait couru, les deux Wendigos restant sur les talons (depuis quand y avait-il deux Wendigos, d'ailleurs ? La dernière fois qu'elle avait vérifié, il n'y avait plus qu'Hannah) et elle avait puisé dans ses dernières forces pour courir le plus vite possible et sortir. Elle frappa l'interrupteur, et n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas de plus que tout le chalet explosait derrière elle. Le souffle la projeta dans la neige, et elle y resta allongée un moment, étourdie par sa chute.

Autour d'elle, elle nota vaguement que les autres avaient l'air tout aussi secoués mais en vie. Elle se redressa lentement et vit l'esprit du Wendigo passer au dessus d'elle dans une traînée de flammes. Puis, au dessus du bruit du bâtiment dévoré par les flammes et tombant en morceau, elle entendit un autre son se faire de plus en plus fort, et elle leva la tête pour voir un hélicoptère s'approcher.

Alors c'était vrai. Em avait réellement appelé les secours, et ils étaient là, et c'était l'aube, et ils allaient s'en sortir... Elle ne put retenir un sanglot de soulagement et sentit la main de Mike sur son épaule. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un vrai sourire, le premier depuis de nombreuses heures, alors que la machine se posait non loin. Les secouristes descendirent de l'hélicoptère et se dirigèrent vers eux, et elle se laissa traîner vers la machine. Ils allaient enfin s'en sortir, tout le monde allait bien...

Elle se figea. Tout le monde n'allait pas bien. Jess et Josh étaient morts, et ils n'avaient aucunes nouvelles de Matt. _Merde, j'espère qu'il va bien, il doit être tout seul dans ces mines depuis plusieurs heures, oh mon Dieu, faites qu'il ne soit pas mort._ Paniquée, elle se tourna vers l'équipe de secours et tenta de leur expliquer la situation, et bientôt, les autres la rejoignirent, insistant pour que quelqu'un aille les retrouver et les aider. On les rassura rapidement, une autre équipe allait être envoyée à leur recherche, et ils se laissèrent faire, rassurés. C'était fini.

#

« J'ai cru qu'on était proches... Après que ses sœurs aient disparu., il est venu me parler. Il a dit que j'étais la seule personne à le comprendre, et j'ai cru... J'ai cru qu'on était proches...»

Elle ravala difficilement son envie de pleurer. Elle avait vraiment cru que Josh la voyait comme une amie, l'appréciait, qu'elle comptait pour lui, mais ce cauchemar lui avait prouvé que non. Peut-être qu'une part de lui, la part encore capable de lucidité, la considérait comme sa meilleure amie et peut-être plus, mais cette part là avait été enfouie sous la folie, et elle était restée seule avec des sentiments qui n'étaient pas retournés, et ça faisait mal.

Le policier lui adressa un sourire plein de pitié, et elle se tendit, furieuse. Elle avait passé la nuit à tenter d'échapper à Josh puis à des Wendigos, des êtres qu'elle avait cru n'exister que dans les films d'horreur et dans l'imaginaire des gens, et elle s'en était sorti, elle avait protégé ses amis d'une mort affreuse, et cet homme osait la prendre en pitié ? Lorsqu'il lui proposa de l'aide, elle l'envoya sèchement balader. Elle était forte et surmonterait ça toute seule, et de toute façon, qui la croirait, hein ?

Ils furent tous interrogés quelques heures, puis la police les relâcha. Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de la salle, elle croisa ses amis, et Matt, et elle en fut soulagée. Matt était vivant. Puis Mike lui adressa un grand sourire en expliquant que Jessica s'en était sortie aussi, qu'elle était à l'hôpital en ce moment mais qu'elle irait bien, et elle lui sourit aussi. Ils étaient presque tous là. _Sauf moi_ , murmura la voix de Josh qui semblait triste et perdue, et son cœur se serra. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Josh était mort, Josh et ses grands sourires, ses blagues douteuses et son flirt incessant. Elle tenta de garder un visage neutre, mais Chris la regarda, et elle lut la même tristesse dans ses yeux. Ils avaient tous deux perdus leur meilleur ami cette nuit.

Après quelques mots prononcés dans une ambiance lourde et maladroite (ils avaient failli mourir, et Mike et Ash avaient voulu tuer Em, et putain qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait à Hannah), ils virent leurs parents arriver, et elle rejoignit silencieusement les siens. Elle laissa sa mère l'engloutir dans une étreinte en pleurant, puis ce fut au tour de son père, mais pendant tout ce temps, elle fut incapable de détacher son regard du couple Washington qui s'effondrait en apprenant la nouvelle de la mort de leur fils. Elle sentit la montre de Beth peser dans sa poche, et promit d'aller la leur donner plus tard, quand elle aurait un moment calme pour leur raconter une version épurée de ce qu'elle avait vu dans ces mines.

Ses parents attrapèrent ses mains et la dirigèrent vers la voiture. Elle écouta sa mère lui promettre qu'ils rentraient à la maison d'une oreille distraite. Elle aperçut son reflet dans une vitre et se stoppa net, se détaillant du regard. Ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés, son chignon à moitié défait, elle était couverte d'hématomes et d'égratignures, mais ce qui la marqua le plus, ce fut ses yeux. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ses yeux verts clairs, pleins de vie et de joie. Mais ce qu'elle voyait, là, c'était des yeux sombres et durs et hantés, et elle eut du mal à croire que c'était les siens. Sa mère brisa son fil de pensées en caressant son bras d'un geste tendre, et elle reprit sa marche à son côté.

Elle se sentait détachée de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, comme si une part d'elle était restée dans cette montagne, et elle songea que c'était le cas, car plus jamais elle ne serait la Sam d'il y a deux jours, que les endroits sombres l'angoisserait désormais, qu'elle ne dormirait plus la nuit ou alors pour revivre ces événements en cauchemars, et que les cris et bruits aigus la feraient paniquer. Son père lui jeta un regard inquiet et elle tenta de sourire, mais elle n'arriva pas à en trouver la force. Elle voulait juste rentrer et tout oublier.

Elle monta dans la voiture et regarda le paysage, la neige qui fondait sous l'effet du soleil, _Hannah adorait le soleil_ , la petite bibliothèque où Josh et elle s'étaient retrouvés plusieurs fois, _Beth les traitait de ringards pour ça_ , la petite épicerie, celle où Josh et les jumelles- _stop_. Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer les bruits de ses sanglots, mais ça n'empêcha pas ses parents de poser sur elle des regards inquiets. Elle inspira profondément et tenta de vider son esprit. Elle aperçut au loin dans la montagne de la fumée, celle qui venait du chalet brûlé, et regarda aussi longtemps que possible l'endroit qui contenait ses pires souvenirs. _Hannah, Beth, Josh, je suis désolée._ Elle ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds ici.

* * *

Voilà ! J'accepte les critiques avec grand plaisir. Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
